Forum:Max damage in battle for a Mage
I especially enjoy being a mage because of the splash damage, poly and confuse. But my concern really was the relatively low damage a mage does on its target. I have Gabrielle and Deianira, so that would be fine. Thank you for being as helpful as ever. How can I maximize damage in battles as a Mage? I always felt the damage inflicted is too low. I've got Alexandria and Syren. *You mean the damage you inflict to your chosen duel opponent? Nothing. Damage is based on a specific range for all classes: 130-170 for wins and 70-90 I think on losses. The actual damage is random (but still falls into those ranges) and is affected by defensive skills (Res, Mana Shield, Sentinel). Rogues gain +100 due to their default ability on a win. Warriors can gain potentially more with their skills though it depends on a lot of factors and not "standard fixed damage" like rogues. Clerics' and Mages' default ability affects the entire gate so they have different use. They don't get a damage skill because of this. If you want to drain the health of your duel target quickly, mage is not the right class to do it with. Mages are more for burning the health of the entire enemy gate with their splash damage, mostly to counter or prevent cleric healing. Different roles make these 4 classes equal in terms of usefulness. One class is beaten by others in one area but is superior to them in another. There is no "do everything better" class. If you are a mage, your primary job is to counter enemy clerics and keep the enemy gate down with your gate burn. Alexandria is good for this. If you see active fat/high health players and think it's a waste of tokens to try to stun them, hit them with Confuse with Syren. It's no guarantee but it's the only when to scare/slow them down while you try to gather tokens and work for a kill. If you don't fancy this roles, you may be better to switch to other classes that are more into your taste. Hope this helps. Barry-N 06:54, November 12, 2011 (UTC) *In addition The only way to Increase damage that a mage gives to a direct target, is to have a rogue apply poison on that target. Aethyx applied poison from a rogue will increase the amount of damage to +45 per hit for 7 rounds. Also, if you are on the offensive mode and want to kill a direct target and apply additional damage, use Gabrielle or Deianira if you have them. Gabrielle adds +30 damage if you have Deianira as her equipment add on as well. If you Just have Deianira, she will add +20 damage to the direct target while equipped. Overall with poison applied and the above damage Generals, you can add +65-+75 Damage to your basic damage range. Other than that, Barry explained exactly what type of damage will occur as a mage. They have special abilities to reach higher and increase the change of the enemy losing on attack, but the damage rate remains the same and their main purpose is to keep clerics from healing the entire gate by using their mage splash. HellslayerKnight 02:48, November 13, 2011 (UTC)